Memory devices are used in essentially all computing applications and in many electronic devices. For some applications, non-volatile memory, which retains its stored data even when power is not present, may be used. For example, non-volatile memory is typically used in digital cameras, portable audio players, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants, and peripheral devices, as well as for storing firmware in computers and other devices.
A wide variety of memory technologies have been developed. Non-volatile memory technologies include flash memory, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM), and carbon memory. Due to the great demand for memory devices, researchers are continually improving memory technology, and developing new types of memory, including new types of non-volatile memory.